


Apologies

by 24Stiles



Series: What Doesn't Kill Me, Makes Me Stronger [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek uses words, Feels, Gen, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up. Did he dream it? Or was it reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

I woke so suddenly I had to catch my breath. My bed, I was in my bed. How…how did I get here? I’d been in the woods, felt so out of my mind that I just lost it. Tore into my skin relentlessly, until the pain became too much. I was dying, it all felt so real. Why am I not dead? Was that all just a dream? Looking down and feeling my arms, my legs, seeing my stomach all perfectly fine I remembered. Derek had found me. He had saved me. I asked him to. Does that mean...am I...am I a werewolf? I try to concentrate on my surroundings. My room...I could smell Derek, my dad... Oh god my dad, what the hell had I been thinking. The more my pulse sped up, the more I noticed just how heightened my senses had become. I could hear them talking downstairs, Derek either ignoring that I was awake or he just didn't know. I caught a few words and froze. Werewolves. Bite. Stiles. Turned. Save him. I had to... Derek was explaining everything to my dad. I needed to be there, I should be there. Ignoring the pressure building in my head I stood, finally noticing all but my boxers missing, threw on the closest clothes I could find and headed downstairs. 

“You’re up, how’re you feeling?” Derek said, turning to face me as I reached the doorway into the kitchen. The look that came across my father’s face was sheer relief. Had Derek gotten to the news that I’m not a human anymore? 

“I’m feeling much better. What’s going on?” It was an innocent question, really. I didn’t know exactly what they were talking about, just that it deals with werewolves, me, and biting. I really hope Derek explained that the right way, so my dad didn’t think this was some kind of kinky sex club that likes to be treated like wolves. Sure, he hadn’t officially discovered that it was me who had taken a pair of his handcuffs once, back when Scott first turned, but the idea had definitely been there. 

“Derek’s been filling me in on the events of the past year, all the animal attacks. Those were all werewolves? And you’re involved in this…Which is why I couldn’t keep you out of trouble.” He told me. I was shocked by how calm he sounded, either he was internally freaking out or I had underestimated him. Probably the latter, I hope. I am going to owe him so many burgers after this. 

Derek spoke up now. “Stiles, what do you remember about last night?” 

“I remember most of it. I remember I was in the woods, I just…I…and then you found me. You saved me.” I felt my eyes heat up, tears fighting their way to the surface. “I’m so sorry. I really am. I know I can’t take back what I did, and now, in the light of day again I know I shouldn’t have.” That was it, the tears were out. I felt one slide down my cheek then another. “I know there’s so much we still have to talk about, but Dad…I’m really sorry for lying to you about all of this. I thought it would keep you safe, but you’ll be safer if you know what’s out there. So you’ll know what to expect…” 

“Stiles, this hasn’t been about my safety, it has always been about yours, I’ve known about the werewolves and various other things for years. I didn’t tell you because I thought that I was keeping you safe. I should have guessed you’d get mixed up in this. I didn’t know that Derek is a werewolf until today, but I knew it was out there. Your mother did the same thing. She was close friends with the Hales, but she never told me much, just the bare minimum to keep me, and then you, safe.” The tears popped out of his eyes now, as I walked over and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Son. I just want you to know, everything that’s happened, what you are now; it’s not going to change anything. I still, and always will, love you no matter what.” 

“I love you, too, Dad. That’s not going to change. Sure I may grow a little fur, howl at the moon and run on all fours, but I’m still me. With the amount of words and how jumpy I still feel, I’m pretty sure I’m still more me than ever.” He laughed at that, and so did Derek. I could hear Derek laugh, and that alone was a beautiful sound. It was quiet, my father couldn’t hear it, but I could. I don’t know what came over me, but Derek looked uncomfortable, and I guess being a werewolf really did come a new sense of confidence, because I reached over and pulled Derek into the hug too. He willingly let himself be pulled in, unsure of what to do with his arms, but he eventually got the hang of it. When the hug ended, my dad excused himself to go get ready for work. He was still the Sheriff after all. 

After my father left for his shift I decided to talk to Derek. “So, Derek…I need to get this out okay, so just listen.” I didn’t want him to do his usual duck and run the second I opened my mouth. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve said it, but I needed to apologize to you. Just you, for having to find me like that, for me leaving you with the choice, to either give me the bite or die. Derek, please, don’t blame yourself. I know now, that you and the pack, were just trying to protect me. I just felt so alone. The pack, you, you’re all my life now. All my friends, they’re a part of your pack. I had no one but my dad; I didn’t know what to do. I’ve always thought you hated me, and I guess that…I guess that’s what really hit the hardest.” The look on Derek’s face now, I felt so much worse seeing it. “But listen, Derek, please, please don’t blame yourself for what I did. It’s not your fault.” I put my hand on his arm, “Really, I promise I’ll never do anything like that again. I just need you to know, that I don’t blame you. I thank you, because you saved me.” 

He honestly looked like he was hurt; I hated seeing him look like that. “Stiles, I understand. Just, never again. Please.” I could hear the begging in his tone. “If you died… I don’t think I could hold the pack together without you. You’re what ties the pack together, that’s why we all chose to try and protect you by pushing you away. We should have just pulled you closer. It’s not you who needs to apologize; it’s us, for putting you in more harm than ever.” I stepped towards him, putting my hand on his heart. 

“I think that’s more words than I’ve ever heard you say Sourwolf. I promise, never again.” I pulled him into a hug; we both needed one, after the way the past few days had played out. It took him a minute, but I guess the hug from earlier had warmed him up a little. I felt his hands slip around my waist; to say that was a good feeling would be an understatement. I put my arms around his neck, at that he squeezed me tighter. After a good few minutes, the hug lessened, I pulled back slightly moving my hand to cup his jaw. “Seeing as I’m a werewolf now,” I told him playfully, “Catch me, if you can!” and took off out of the door and into the woods. I could hear him stand there for a moment trying to gather what had happened before I heard the door shut behind him. Maybe there were going to be some perks to whatever this is happening between us, but we’d find that out later. For now though, a good game of chase seemed the best thing to ease the tension of the day. We’ll figure everything else out later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at titles. 
> 
> I hope this does "The Aftermath" justice as a second part.  
> Why am I so bad at tagging?
> 
> Shameless Self Promotion  
> Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles


End file.
